Everything you wanted to find
by heyitsmelucyxxx
Summary: /did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?\ -beck/jade-


**disclaimer: i own nothing. not the song,show, or charaters.**

**songfic to "drops of jupiter" by train, hopefully everyone knows this song! if not go listen to it before you read:D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jade West had a tendency to disappear out of the blue.<em>

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair.**_

The first time the fourteen-year-old girl went missing for a few days it was week into her freshman year and she came back with colored streaks highlighting her dark brown hair. It didn't matter to her though, because her parents didn't notice. But he did.

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there**__**'**__**s time to change.**_

He gets to know her better and learns that she has a short temper that radiates heat like the sun in the summer and she walks with power as strong as a rainstorm. She makes him think that maybe he can change and become more like her with her confidence and her strength.

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June.**_

She might not have shown it, but after the first few dates when he asked her to be his girlfriend she was over the moon. When they are together she actually listens to him, something her parents have never done for her and she speaks with kindness no one other than Beck has ever had used with her.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
>Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, that heaven is overrated?<strong>_

A few weeks into their relationship they are laying down on an old blanket on top of the new RV Beck's dad had just bought him from some rapper with her head on his chest and legs intertwined when he decides to ask Jade where she goes to when she's absent.

"Outer Space." She replies with her ever-present sarcasm.

"Oh, really? And how was it?" he asks with a mocking tone to match her own.

"Overrated." She finished with a sigh. They spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence with only their breathing, beating hearts and the sound of crickets chirping as their soundtrack to the cold autumn night. He decides that he is not going to get an answer from her anytime soon.

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
>One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there?<strong>_

The second time he asks her the same question it is late into to sophomore year. They have been together for over a year and a half and just given themselves completely to each other. He thinks now would be the time he could finally get his answer due to the circumstances.

"I told you outer-space." she answered recalling the last time he had interrogated her on the subject.

Once again he realized he wasn't going to receive the answer to this particular question and so again he went along with her reply.

"Did you miss me while you were gone?" he waited for a reply until he felt her lips on his. He didn't get an answer to that question either.

_**Now that she**__**'**__**s back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellations.  
>She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo, reminds me that there<strong>__**'**__**s time to grow**_.

She skips school once again but this time she makes up her mind to take Beck along with her. To show him rather than tell him verbally the answer to the question he had asked many times before. They go to a little old family-run piano shop just outside of Los Angles and she sits down at a classic grand in white and plays Rondo Alla Turca as he watches amazed. Later on they see a flyer for a tae-bo class and decide they have time to kill. But the overly energetic teacher with the too-tight brightly colored pants was getting a little too hands on with Beck and Jade thought she might teach the short blonde a lesson of her own. Opening up Beck's eyes as he is reminded that Jade isn't perfect and even though she's pretty close in his eyes she still has some maturing to do.

_**Now that she**__**'**__**s back in the atmosphere I**__**'**__**m afraid that she might think of me as plain ol**__**'**__** jane, told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land.**_

Jade was talented, smart, funny and everything anyone could ask for. Even thought she could be cruel and hateful people were drawn to her. Everyone wanted her acceptance. Even people she insulted couldn't help but try to impress her because she had that kind of power over people. And after Beck spent the day in her "outer space." He was afraid that she would get bored of him and realize he is just an actor too cool, calm and collected to take risks and show people who he really is behind his persona.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back to the Milky Way?<br>Tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
>Was it everything you wanted to find?<br>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**_

It was their two year anniversary and the couple ended up once again laying on the top of the RV with the same old quilt that they had rested on the first time Jade had spent the night years ago, that had become a tradition to the two of them. Jade had just got back from a two-day leave of absence and again Beck had dared to question where his romantic companion had run off to.

" How many times do I have to tell you Beck? I went to outer space." She sighed as if she was telling the obvious truth.

And again he asked her "Did you miss my while you were out there?" and again she silenced him with a kiss. Maybe they were becoming a bit too repetitive. But when kissing was a recurrence it didn't really bother him at all. They spent the night telling stories of the stars and mind-blowing images of Venus while dancing across the sun.

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
>Your best friend always sticking up for you. <strong>_

_**Even when I know you're wrong.  
>Can you imagine no first dance; freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversation.<br>The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me.**_

They fought a lot, but yet they still knew they couldn't live without each other. They couldn't imagine life with out their love, her pride, or his homemade deep-fried chicken that she called a "a disgusting greasy crunchy piece of bird" and refused to eat, becoming vegan shortly after. They fought about Beck not sticking up for Jade enough even when he thought she was in the wrong but then again they would never trade their first dance they had at The Hollywood Arts kick back 2 years ago to the song "Wasted Time." by the Eagles or what he liked to call their "freeze-dried romance" because it would last forever, or of course the five hour phone conversations they would have when Jade couldn't fall asleep even though it was a school night and Beck had a test the next morning. Life without Jade for Beck was like living with no air. Life without Beck for Jade was like living without her daily cups of coffee.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back toward the Milky Way?<strong>_

Soon enough she disappeared once again and Beck was beginning to think that she was just going with the wind, being swept away when came the bad weather to somewhere better, where she could forget all her problem and eventually head back down to earth.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
>Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, that heaven is overrated?<strong>_

A few weeks later on a Tuesday morning he awoke to a call from Jade saying she didn't need a ride to school because she had gotten into a fight with her mom about something that had to do with her face and that she had a few things to take care of. It was all a blur though because he wasn't really awake and Jade wasn't the only one who needed her morning coffee. So he brushed it off and went to school. After lunch he was taking some books from his locker when he heard the sound of her heaving combat boots hitting the tike floor. He turned around to see Jade with a sparkling piercing above her left eye and a small stud on the side of her nose. That made him think that maybe when she disappeared she wasn't running from her problems but maybe just trying to find herself away from everybody else.

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
>One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there?<strong>_

About a 2 months later, after another four-day long soul-vacation she returned to come to their junior year kick back. They were swaying to the beat of "Wasted Time" just like the first time their freshman year when he leaned in and in a whisper he asked for the final time the question he needed and answer to the most but never got, being certain of why she kept leaving in the first place.

"Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

Her eyes widened for only a moment when the words left his mouth being taken by surprise that he had discovered the real reason for her vacancy but she quickly shut them and rested her forehead against his, his brown orbs also shut.

"I always do." She whispered before he inched himself closer until his lips reached hers. She cupped his face in her hands while he had one arm around her waist and the other lightly grasping her wrist where etched into her skin leaving a permanent scar in ink was a star.

_Jade West had a tendency to disappear out of the blue, but this no longer bothered Beck Oliver because he knew she would always come back to him._

* * *

><p><strong>it took me forever to right this so please review and favorite!<br>**

**did you like it? if so give me a song & couple and i will make a songfic of your choice:D  
><strong>

**and keep reviewing and leaving me suggestions for LITTLE MONSTER(: im posting a new chapter for that story soon so stay posted:D**

**-LUCY(:**


End file.
